Sort of Feminine Slash Girly
by bell.esque
Summary: SasuSaku for tennisxdork. No wonder he turns straight guys gay!


**Title:**Sort of Feminine-Slash-Girly  
**Author:**Kikoru Sijan  
**Dedication:** For tennisxdork, or Judy, who has been an amazing, amazing co-authoress. She's one of my best friends, I love her dearly, and she is my lovely wife. I don't think I'd be here, actually, without her, my first friend on FFN. ♥ Enjoy as much as you can.  
**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura  
**Prompt:**eggnog  
**Warnings:** AU  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but really, Judy should. :D Actually, all my friends should.  
**Notes:** Judy, sorry it's so late. D: Yea, I suck—I fail as a wife. I miss you so very much-ly. I hope we can talk soon, because it feels like forever since our last conversation. Also—this may not be the best (also very _out of season_), but I hope you enjoy as much as you can. Hope it's okay, my dear.

* * *

In a dilemma?

—Yea, something _like that_.

Of course, nothing big, since some screaming and punches would _usually_ do. But this isn't _'usual_'. No matter how much I screamed or punched or kicked—he wouldn't move. At all. He just stoped every hit and walked away.

He hasn't done that since he _left_. For that other school—or whatever, that wasn't even a _proper_ school. I mean, it was filled with overly violent people who needed anger management, and all the teachers (including the principal, mind you) were pedophiles.

I don't know why he even chose to transfer to that school. It really wasn't that great—though apparently, they learn at a faster pace than us.

Anyway, he turned again. He didn't even glare at me, he just stopped me and_turned away_.

And it was at a party, too. On _Christmas Eve_. He _embarrassed me_ so badly.

The room was silent—deadly silent. I don't think I ever saw it that silent. There were no tinkling bells or glass cups clanking against the wooden table.

It was just silence. Not eerie silence or peaceful silence—just plain_silence_.

Nobody really talked, or moved for the matter.

I think I just left after that. I didn't follow him—I didn't even know where I was going.

Plainly, I had nowhere to go. I didn't want to go back to the shared apartment and face Naruto's bickering with Sasuke about how _he hurt me again_.

Pfft, like he ever _did_.

Okay, that was a lie—definitely, for sure, a lie.

I think I just stayed at the park or something—but I think they knew. At least he knew. Because he always knows, somehow, weirdly enough. He can read your mind in some sort of way, I'm not really sure.

Because, right now, I'm waking up and my head _is on his lap_.

When exactly did _this_happen?

And then I see him—he's the first thing I see when I open my eyes. He's sleeping, I think, from his even breathing and (_beautifulblackshining_) eyes closed. I want to badly to pull that dark, raven hair away from his whiteclear_pale_ skin and look at him again.

Why did God create him like some _masterpiece_?

(Because I _love_ him so much like that—why am I mad, why am I at the park, why did you leave me, whywhy_why_?)

Then, when I think about it, his features are very delicately shaped. He has very nice eyes and lips (_donotthinkaboutthatright_now) and softsilky_fluffy_ hair that I wish I had so badly. He has nice skin, a fine nose, and a kind of sharp but not too sharp chin.

(And then it hits me that, _Yes, Sasuke-kun is very feminine_.)

Meaning—he's girly.

Which was a good thing to spread on the internet, but we all know that a lot of people would pay for just a picture anyway.

(No wonder he turns straight guys gay!)

I forget my appreciation and anger, for the moment, because yes Idolovehim, but we had money on our hands, right?

(Why am I bothering when_IknowI'mgoingtomarrySasuke-kunanywayandbecomerich_? Though I love him for much more than that.)

I think I'm just doing this for fun. Or something.

I had to initiate some sort of plan—of course nothing big or else he might get _really_ mad at me. And then there was also the factor of having a lot of fans. I really didn't want to be with him and then just having random people chasing me. I tried it once—in high school, junior year—it definitely was not fun at all.

(Okay—it was probably the most _traumatic_ experience of my life—minus barging into Sound High and taking him back with me. That was indescribably disturbing thing I've ever gone through in my life.)

Pictures it would be. Selling them on university grounds wouldn't be _so_ bad, would it? I mean, it's not like it's getting on the news or something. And anyway, I'm not gonna put them on the internet, so it shouldn't spread _that_ fast, right?

(I think I'll just ignore the fact that some other person _might_. Oops!)

I just lifted my head and Sasuke's eyes already snapped open (since he is a _very_ light sleeper). He lifted her head a little, his neck probably stiff, before looking down at me with a pout.

"Why didn't you go home?"

"..."

"Hm?"

"...I thought you were mad at me."

(Because_god dammit_, it looked like that, when he just left me there.)

He ran his hand through his hair (which, I've noticed, is also common with girls that have long hair!) in a frustrated sort of way before sighing and flicking my forehead.

"Annoying idiot."

"Don't_call_ me that. It's mean."

"Hn."

And then he _picked me up_.

(Like—bridal style, anyone?)

"Put me down, Sasuke!"

"No. You have a fever."

"What?—no, I feel _fine_."

(That was actually a lie. My head was dizzy and I was coldcold_freezing_—Maybe I really _was_ sick.)

Then he took off his coat (now, _he's_ going to get sick, too) and put me down so I was standing. He draped it over me and crouched down.

"Get on, I'm going to carry you. If I kept holding you like that, we'd_never_ get to the apartment fast enough."

"Oh! Uh...no, I can run..."

(Was I feeling _remorse_ now?)

"Just get on, Sakura."

So I got on. I don't really know why, but perhaps it was the way he was being so kind and caring or how he said my name so sweetly, because it always sounds that way when it comes of his mouth. It made me feel giggly inside my stomach and happy in a way when he was running back.

(But I was so worried, because I knew I'd _never_ forgive myself if I got him sick, too, for being selfish.)

When we got to the apartment, Naruto was on the couch watching TV. He jumped up when the door slammed open and Sasuke ran to my room to put me to bed. In a few minutes, Naruto came in with a pile of blankets, piling them on top of me so I'd keep warm. Sasuke left go make something while Naruto asked which medicines he should give me.

When Sasuke walked back in, I saw him with a big container of—eggnog!

(The exact thing he refused to drink the night before, by the way.)

He had a few teacups with him, too, muttering about how there were no other clean dishes left since he spent all night looking for me and Naruto was too lazy to even clean them. He poured some of the warm liquid in before giving me the teacup on a plate as my fingers dug into my pocket to pull out my digital camera that I brought to the party. I took the plate before looking at him.

"I won't drink it unless you do, too."

"Sakura."

"Mmm?"

_Sigh_.

"Yes?"

"Fine."

He poured some into his own teacup before lifting if up and sipping it aristocratically.

_Flash_.

Okay, perfect(ly girly enough).

* * *

Thoughts? I hope you liked it Judy. Sorry it was so late. :( 


End file.
